


love me till the end

by galactoc



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Fix-It of Sorts, Hurt/Comfort, Loki (Marvel) Dies, M/M, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 05:05:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14465634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galactoc/pseuds/galactoc
Summary: Loki in his last moments.





	love me till the end

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," breathes Loki, and Thor shushes him. 

The spaceship creaks under the weight of corpses, of wires tearing and plates ripping. Beyond it there lies the lethal void of outer space.

"Never doubt that I love you," Thor says, echoing the words Loki had uttered so long ago. 

"I don't," comes the slow reply, and Thor clutches him in his arms, presses his tear-stained face into the nook of Loki's neck, next to that raven hair.

Loki's already turning cold. 

Thor kisses him one last time, on the neck, and lays him to rest.

The ship explodes.


End file.
